In Town To Bring Down
by jasonpleasant
Summary: The Bring Down Brigade soon discover that Jukebox James is living a new life in Ponyville. Did JJ finally escape from his torment or not?
1. Chapter 1

Jukebox James's brand new life in Ponyville is starting to get good but he's getting a little bit of trouble from time to time. He didn't have anything to worry cause with his new friends, he feels okay. A few minutes later, JJ gets a call from Freshly Baked to help Pinkie Pie with a little something; So he leaves a note for Twilight saying that if she needs anything, to give him a call. Back in JJ's home at Chrystal Prep, everyone was feeling great and having a good time enjoying their school year but begin to worry about JJ. Becoming curious, one student asks how is he doing and then the curiosity spread all throughout the school including the most popular students started getting curious about him. Sea Angel suddenly hears the conversation about JJ and calls the other two members of the bring down brigade.


	2. Chapter 2

Down at Sugarcube corner, JJ and the baby cakes started having a little play date. Pinkie Pie smiled and watched the three have fun but then calls JJ to the kitchen to help her and Freshly Baked with a cake recipe. Looking at the cook book, the recipe is called for one some drop of sarsaparilla and 1 teaspoon of a sugar cube. The two mares smiled and got the job done until there was a knock on the door revealing that it's JJ's little sister, Sweet Pea. She told Freshly baked that everyone at Chrystal Prep is starting to wonder what happened to his big brother; JJ rushes to the door and replied that he is shocked to hear but then said that he is not going back there because he doesn't trust them anymore but to be truthful it has been a few weeks since he moved and with that in mind, he decided to check up on everyone at Chrystal Prep


	3. Chapter 3

With his little sister by his side, JJ went back to Chrystal Prep academy and much to his surprise, Everyone started cheering welcome back. Jukebox was surprised and thought that things were gonna stay the way they are but that was just the beginning cause even the students apologized for what they've done to him in the past, The Bring Down Brigade outside of the cafeteria, was waiting for the right moment to barge in. He then meets Purple Wave in one of the sections of the cafeteria and she was super nice to him and then one minute later, everyone gathered around JJ asking how is his life going and he replies that his new life got off into a rough start but turning good so far. The Bring Down Brigade come in asking how can his life go that good when he has no life at all. JJ Sparked in surprise and then to anger saying that his bullies are back; Sea Angel tell Purple Wave to back away from him and then says to Jukebox that nobody would be friends with him just because he's different and JJ points out that he has made 6 new friends in 2 days making everyone gasp in surprise. Lightning-Bliss suddenly comes in from behind a crowd of students saying that he has now made 7 cause she's knows what it's like to be bullied by some people and it makes them feel hurt on the inside. She then tells them that the bring down brigade has no heart for others and only for themselves telling everyone that should be just like certain people and never be who they really are. Whirlagig tells her off saying that being different is just a waste of time and that's what makes them low-life losers. With that, one student said that she's a low-life loser cause she's sick and tired of being who she really is and the other students follow along; Lightning-Bliss says to the 3 that they are out numbered and wonders if they are gonna bring all of them down. The Bring Down Brigade then walk out in a huff with nothing left to say having the students celebrate who they really are all thanks to a little spark from Jukebox James. JJ's watch suddenly beeps telling that it's time to go back home; He then ask Lightning-Bliss to come along with him and she accepted the offer. As the two rushed back to the portal, The Bring Down Brigade followed them to strike once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Ponyville, Freshly Baked, Sera and Pinkie are playing with Pumpkin and Pound cake. the two little foals giggled with joy as they riding on the two mares backs and then slid outside into a jumping castle and bounced the day away. Pinkie bounces so hard she falls out until JJ catches her with a smile. He then introduces the crew to Lightning-Bliss and soon eveypony got along good. JJ on the other hoof, have to go to the castle of friendship to see what or who called his watch. He asked Lightning-Bliss to stay and babysit and she approved it and headed over to the castle. Somewhere out on the outskirts of town, The Bring Down Brigade think of a plan to strike once again. Whirlagig did mention that the next day is April Fool's Day which is also his birthday and Sea Angel got the idea of pulling the biggest prank of all time but they need to find a pony who's good with puns and pranks to help. She then spotted Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash pulling small harmless pranks on each other and with sly and devious smile, Sea Angel has got the plan in place


	5. Chapter 5

The Bring-Down Brigade finished their ultimate plan to run Jukebox out for good but after thinking about it, Whirlagig started worrying that what if their will actually hurt hum physically instead of mentally. Swift Jet started thinking the same thing but Sea Angel didn't care. Sea Angel pulls the two into a hiding spot and Whirlagig along with Sea Angel put on their disguises as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash and watched as their plan falls into place. Jukebox comes walking down the road with a package for Twilight until suddenly he sets off the brigade's trap. The trap started swinging JJ making him dizzy untill the trap flings him up to cloudsdale hitting the real Rainbow Dash by accident. JJ fell from cloudsdale and into a trashcan in front of everypony and the entire town started laughing at him. Sea Angel with her Pinkie Pie disguise, went up him and said that was nothing but garbage and have never seen anypony as worthless as him. Jukebox cried a storm and ran out of town once again and everypony's laughter suddenly simmers down to worried. As everypony looks at everypony else, Sea Angel runs back to her hiding spot with Whirlagig and Swift jet saying that they got him good and gone and now they can continue with their tradition they way they wanted it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

At The castle of Friendship, The Mane 6 are hanging out with FreshlyBaked and Lightning-Bliss before Sera came in They were having so much fun playing games, making crafts; Expertise by Rarity, and dancing. Sera comes in through the door along with Starlight Glimmer with a cake and the baby cakes, Pumpkin and Pound to babysit. Rainbow Dash complained in a fun way saying that she doesn't want to babysit the little foals and the Mane 6 laughed. Pound cake flies up to Rainbow with a twist and turn and suddenly by surprise, Rainbow decided to join him. The two ponies flew outside the window as everypony else rushed out the door in awe to watch the flight show. Pound cake and Rainbow Dash performed a synchronized flying technique perfectly and the ponies begin to cheer but without warning, pound crashes into a laughing Sea Angel but luckily for both of them, they didn't get hurt TOO bad. Sea Angel plays with the little baby until Rainbow Dash zooms in but stops suddenly when she saw Sea Angel with Pound Cake. Rainbow Dash and Sea Angel introduced themselves and began to get along quite well. Lightning-Bliss immediately recognizes Sea Angel and gets angry asking her how did she find them. Whirlagig told them that they followed him through a portal; Sea Angel interrupts and says that they can continue their tradition of fame and popularity beats unique and unpopular forever. Twilight gets a vision of Jukebox James telling her the same story and she asked what they did to him and Sea Angel bluntly lies saying that Jukebox has moved away from Ponyville but Swift Jet caught up in all the guilt, says to her that he actually didn't. All the ponies gasp and Sea Angel demands that Swift Jet takes back what he said or she will expose his true secret to everypony but Swift Jet didn't care about it anymore cause he now feels great being different. Swift Jet boldly tells the others what really happened to him and goes to other ponies to search for him. Whirlagig felt guilty as well and decided to join him and the others and Sea Angel is the only one left. Sea Angel angrily says to the two ponies that they've become traitors to the bring-down brigade and leaves in a huff


	7. Chapter 7

All the ponies scattered around Equestria to search for Jukebox; Town, Manehattan, Vanhoover, Sugarcube Corner, but Whirlagig spotted him at the Everfree Forest and much to his surprise, Sea Angel is heading in Jukebox's direction. Sea Angel then bumps into a mysterious pony with a mask over his head and with a smile on Sea Angel's face, the two begin to have a fight with magic and martial arts. Whirlagig, Swift Jet and the others arrived at the scene; Twilight plans to stop the fight but Whirlagig and Swift Jet knew what to do. With a weakened Sea Angel on the ground, the masked pony walks up to her saying that it doesn't feel good to be on the other end of the stick. A scared Sea Angel asked who the pony is and the the masked pony chuckled and revealed himself as JJ the whole time which was the perfect cue for Swift Jet and Whirlagig to enter into the scene. Sea Angel gets up but then slips and falls onto a ledge of a cliff. JJ wanted to get rid of Sea Angel but after seeing her in danger, he will feel guilty by making it worse. Whrilagig and Swift Jet come up to JJ and tell him that they can help, but JJ didn't believe them. Swift Jet told him that it wasn't actually them to get rid of everypony who was different the blame was all on Sea Angel and they felt guilty of hey they were treating people over the years. JJ saw the light in their eyes and after they apologized, he forgave them. The ledge crumbles and then cracks making a teary Sea Angel fall; The ponies gasp as JJ jumps over the ledge, Catches Sea Angel and then they web swing back on top of the cliff. Safely landing on the cliff, Sea Angel told him that he saved her life even when she was mean to him in the past. She then asked why did he risk his life to save her and the JJ answered that it's what friends do. Sea Angel became teary and tells him that she feels guilty of how she treated him and after all of that, Whirlagig and Swift Jet come up to her to dry her tears. She has never realized that anypony would care for another even if it is a bully from their past and all those years of looking on the outside of everypony she never had the chance of looking on the inside. Sea Angel hugs JJ in a humble apology and asks for another chance to change and JJ accepted it with a smile.


End file.
